


假如铁1里的记者是Peter

by JCVEN



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, spider man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCVEN/pseuds/JCVEN
Summary: 还没成为钢铁侠的Tony x 已经变成了蜘蛛侠的Peter大概Peter故意试探Tony看他是不是坏人





	假如铁1里的记者是Peter

拉斯维加斯的夜晚好像比白天更有生命力，凯撒宫酒店今晚的中心全放在了一个男人的身上。梳着背头，酒红色衬衫打底的军火商把自己的奖杯塞在了酒店扮演凯撒演员的手里。 

保镖刚打开车门，男人就被一个稚嫩的声音叫住：“斯塔克先生，请你留步！”

男人转头，看见一个穿着深蓝色套头衫和一条松松垮垮的水洗牛仔裤的男孩朝自己跑过来。其实保安已经伸手拦住了男孩，可他还是一股脑儿的朝自己冲来。

“嘿，我是彼得.本杰明.帕克，《号角日报》的记者。”男孩不知所措地把手举起来，好想有人在拿枪抵着他。

“《号角日报》那是什么？”男人转头问为自己开门的Happy，“我有预约这个采访？”

“不，老板，我想可能是你的哪个疯狂粉丝。”

男孩打断了他们的谈话：“我能采访你几个问题吗，不会耽误你太多时间。”

男人上下打量着他，仔细看男孩笑起来露出的虎牙还挺可爱的，随便抓了几下的头发垂在额头。刚刚运动过猛导致脸颊两侧泛起晕红，眼眶湿润，Tony感觉男孩的眼睛在发光。

“他挺可爱的。”男人侧身小声地跟Happy讨论。

还没等Happy反应过来自己老板这句话的意思，Tony就带着自己标准的微笑望向男孩：“当然，Kid。”

“斯塔克先生您被称为当代达芬奇，请问你对此有什么看法？”Peter从口袋里拿出一支录音笔按下“开始”按钮隔在两人中间，可见男孩为了这次采访准备很久。

“这太可笑了，我不会画画。”Tony以为男孩会什么刁钻的问题，但这种一天要回答几十遍的问题Tony真担心男孩回去会被自己的主编责备。

“那其他外号呢，比如......死亡...商人？”

“这个问题还不错，男孩你知道不是所有人都敢在我面前提这个问题，这应该可以作为你们报纸的一个卖点。”

“谢谢，但是斯......”

“世界并不完美，但我们别无选择，我保证，如果世界不需要武器来维护和平我们就会转而投建儿童医院。”Tony打断了男孩。

“排练了多久？”看起来人畜无害的男孩眯起了眼睛仰头看着男人的眼睛。

“每晚都对着镜子练习。”

“看得出来。”

“我愿意直接给你看。”

“请你正面回答我的问题，斯塔克先生，谢谢。”

“你要知道，我们发展医学技术和农业技术的资金大部分都来自于军火，宝贝，你打算就报道这些，达芬奇？”

“Peter愣了一下，男人步步逼近的气场让男孩汗毛竖起，该死的蜘蛛反应。

“您晚上可曾有睡不着的时候。”男孩用着肯定的语气，眼神也比先前更加炙热。

“为你我可以少睡一会儿。”

两人心照不宣地对视了一会儿，男孩把录音笔揣进了口袋里。男人顺势搂过男孩的腰：“你成年了吗男孩，你不会是什么报社小记者吧。”

“当然先生，我已经大学毕业了。”男孩坐进了车的副驾驶。Tony把钥匙从Happy手里抢过：“恭喜你，你下班了。”

“你确定吗，你要我离开为你们两个留空间？”

“当然，如果你觉得后面保镖的车子没地方坐的话就在这开间房吧，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”男人转身还不忘给自己的专属司机一个眨眼。

———————————————————————

没了，晚安，后面大家都知道发生了啥

以后还会写，可能会改，台词全抄电影里的翻译，我懒


End file.
